This invention relates to a novel carburetor for an internal combustion engine.
There is a great demand for motor vehicle internal combustion engines which will consume fuel more efficiently, resulting in greater mileage (miles per gallon) and less exhaust of hydrocarbons. Moreover, engines of lower initial cost are very much wanted.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved internal combustion engine carburetor which is very much simpler and less expensive than prior art carburetors and which results in more efficient fuel consumption with consequent greater mileage and less exhaust of hydrocarbons.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.